The invention relates to an electrical connector for assembly on a printed circuit board, the electrical connector having connecting elements for connecting the electrical connector at least electrically to the printed circuit board, and including an anchoring device for mechanically connecting the electrical connector to the printed circuit board.
A multiplicity of different versions of such electrical connectors have become known heretofore. The connecting elements by which the electrical connectors are connected at least electrically to the printed circuit board are, in this regard, frequently connecting elements which are formed so as to be soldered to the printed circuit board by the Surface Mount Technology (xe2x80x9cSMTxe2x80x9d) soldering method.
Particularly in the case of connecting elements which are formed in such a manner, as well as in the case of other types of connecting elements, there is a risk of these connecting elements being detached from the printed circuit board if the electrical connector is subjected to severe mechanical stress (if the electrical connector moves relative to the printed circuit board), due to which the electrical contact with the printed circuit board is intermittently or permanently interrupted, or at least deteriorates.
In order to avoid such an occurrence, some of the electrical connectors are fitted with anchoring devices by which they are so firmly connected mechanically to the printed circuit board that any movement of the electrical connectors relative to the printed circuit board is prevented, or at least considerably constrained.
Examples of such anchoring devices are latching hooks which are provided on the electrical connector and which, when the electrical connector is being mounted on or assembled with the printed circuit board, latch with associated latching elements on the printed circuit board, such as, for example, with recesses formed in the printed circuit board. Anchoring devices of the foregoing and other heretofore known types do not, however, connect the electrical connector and the printed circuit board completely firmly to one another. There is always a certain amount of play, as a result of which movements of the electrical connector relative to the printed circuit board are not entirely prevented. Even very small freedoms of movement can result, over time, to the connecting elements of the electrical connector becoming detached from the printed circuit board. This is a disadvantage which must be overcome.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector of the foregoing general type which is connectable to a printed circuit board in such a manner that any movements of the electrical connector relative to the printed circuit board, which would have an adverse effect upon the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board, are reliably and permanently prevented to the greatest extent.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an electrical connector for assembly on a printed circuit board, the electrical connector having connecting elements for connecting the electrical connector at least electrically to the printed circuit board, and comprising an anchoring device for mechanically connecting the electrical connector to the printed circuit board, the anchoring device including a multiplicity of anchoring elements arranged side by side and formed so as to be solderable to the printed circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the anchoring elements are of such form as to be solderable to the printed circuit board by a SMT soldering method.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the anchoring elements, respectively, have at least one projection which is formed as a soldering lug.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided, in an assembly of the electrical connector with the printed circuit board, the anchoring elements are connected to the electrical connector on a side of the electrical connector facing towards the printed circuit board.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the connecting elements and the anchoring elements are formed so as to be connectable to the printed circuit board on opposite sides of the electrical connector.
Thus, the anchoring device comprises a multiplicity of anchoring elements which are arranged side by side or in tandem, and are constructed for soldering to the printed circuit board.
The construction of the anchoring device for soldering to the printed circuit board permits the formation of a mechanical joint without any play between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board.
The subdivision of the altogether substantially strip-type anchoring device into a multiplicity of individual anchoring elements permits, in this regard, a more reliable mechanical joint to be produced between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board than would be possible if the anchoring device were constructed as a connected anchoring strip.
The large number of soldering locations which are produced by the soldering of the individual anchoring elements to the printed circuit board means that the anchoring device, which is, in essence, striplike overall, can be firmly connected to the printed circuit board uniformly over the entire length thereof; locally weaker joints, such as those which can occur when a connected anchoring strip is used are in this way prevented, because solder paste is spread around within the then very large solder area during the soldering process (flowing together locally in an unpredictable manner), and/or the anchoring strip expands and contracts differently than the printed circuit board during and after the soldering process.
Consequently, an electrical connector has been created which can be connected to the printed circuit board in such a way that any movements of the electrical connector relative to the printed circuit board which adversely affect the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board are reliably and lastingly prevented, to the greatest extent.
On the other hand, however, the multiplicity of anchoring elements give the anchoring device a mobility which, to a given extent, allows it to follow desirable or necessary movements, such as vibration or thermally caused expansion or shrinkage, for example, of the electrical connector and/or of the printed circuit board which may occur, without damaging the electrical connector, the printed circuit board and/or the soldering locations. Conversely, movement, expansion or shrinkage of the anchoring elements caused by thermal action or other circumstances do not lead to any damage to the electrical connector, the printed circuit board and/or the soldering locations, either. Although the electrical connector and the anchoring elements therefor can be extremely firmly joined mechanically to the printed circuit board, they can consequently carry out movements, the suppression of which could adversely affect, i.e., weaken or interrupt, the electrical contact between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an electrical connector, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.